


Interviewer witch

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, WWE
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Renee Young seems to be a normal interviewer for the WWE, but she hides a large secret only three people know about. Those are; her boss, Vince McMahon, the Commissioner for Smackdown Live, Shane McMahon and her boyfriend/fiancée, Dean Ambrose.Renee's past comes back to haunt her when she runs into her former friends and instantly recognizes them, but she has changed a lot in twenty years...





	Interviewer witch

Renee Catherine Elizabeth Young was sat next to the commentary table while The Miz defended his Intercontinental Championship against Big E Langston from The New Day, as the Miz won, Renee went up to congratulate him and she needed to ask about his obsession with her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose - The Lunatic Fringe " _my obsession_?" He smirked at Renee in disgust.

Renee knew where this was going, he began insulting her relationship with Dean so much that she lost her temper and full forced bitch slapped him on Smackdown Live, she stormed off in a rage and passed The Miz's wife, Maryse "Née, I'm..." "Ryse, I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming that jackass you married" she said "still, good slap" Maryse grinned as Renee went to see Dean.

* * *

Over on Raw, Seth Rollins walked to get ready for a match when Roman pulled him aside "you heard what happened on Smackdown?" Seth shook his head "what happened?" Roman tried and failed to hold back a laugh "The Miz got bitch slapped by Renee" he roared with laughter, Seth broke down laughing as well "Dean's asking if we can temporarily reunite to give him a hand with revenge for Carmella attacking Renee" Seth said "I'm in" was all Roman had to say.

Stephanie agreed to the idea and sent the two former Shield brothers over to Smackdown Live's next appearance in Cincinnati, Ohio "they're you wearing a security shirt?" Roman asked his former Shield brother "part of the plan. You guys take care of two lackeys for The Miz and I sort out The Miz and the others" Dean said, winking and slipping away to go find his girlfriend "hey" she smiled "hey y'self" Dean kissed her forehead "Miz wants only me to interview him" Renee said "yah, got a plan in place" he reassured her as Renee left to interview The Miz once again.

* * *

The Miz bragged more about 2017 being  _his_ year so much he didn't see Renee's smirk as her boyfriend appeared behind him clad in the Security uniform until he saw the smirk on her face, he turned to see a pissed off Dean Ambrose behind him and attacked him, the security staff tried to stop him, but they weren't enough to stop Dean from getting justice for his girlfriend's attack by Carmella last week " all clear" he said into the Walkie-talkie he had " ** _copy that_** " Seth and Roman replied over theirs as they looked at the knocked out security staff at their feet.

Renee and Dean were on Talking Smack later and JBL asked Dean about Renee slapping Miz earlier that month "what? She's a former Hockey Enforcer for Toronto, if there's one thing I learned at a young age in Cincinnati, was that I'd rather be in a fight with Bray Wyatt instead of being locked in a room with an extremely angry woman. I stole a popsicle from my grandmother's freezer once" he said "what'd she do?" JBL asked "SHE SICKED THE DOG ON ME!" Renee couldn't help laugh at that as Dean had told her once and she had nearly wet herself because of that "I learned that lesson at a  _really_ early age" Dean told him "did the dog bite you?" JBL asked "I can't show the scar on TV" "The dog  _bit_ you?" Dean shrugged like he usually did "that's what dogs do" JBL continued with the interview and when they went off air, he turned to Dean "you had Rollins and Reigns involved, didn't you?" Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around Renee's waist "yeah, had to have my boys involved" he grinned at him. Renee rolled her eyes and smiled up at her boyfriend, Dean was a lovable moron, but he was  _her_ lovable moron in addition.

* * *

When the Miz got Dean involved in a match for the Intercontinental Championship, Dean turned to his girlfriend "since Maryse accompanies Miz down, wanna come down with me?" He asked, Renee gave him an eyebrow "meh, why not" she shrugged, smiling at her boyfriend as she went to quickly change her clothes for the match. She hadn't told Dean what she was going to wear until she met him by Gorilla "whoa, just...WHOA" he was shocked, surprised and pleased when he saw Renee wearing a cropped  _Unstable Dean Ambrose_ shirt, three-quarter black jeans and a pair of black pumps "you like?" Renee asked "more than" he kissed her lips as the Miz's theme began with a chorus of boos from the Smackdown Live audience once more.

"Ready?" Dean asked Renee "ready" Renee smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek, what Renee didn't know was that Dean had a surprise for her regardless the outcome of the match.

* **Retaliation** *

"And the challenger, accompanied by Renee Young, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at 249lbs, DEAN AMBROSE!" The crowd went nuts as for the first time in his career and the first time since they acknowledged to the WWE Universe they were together, Renee was accompanying Dean down to the ring for his match, the women stood back while their men fought it out in the ring "your opinion?" Maryse asked "Dean, you?" Maryse smirked "Dean" the girls laughed as Dean sent The Miz face first to the mat with a hard  _Dirty Deeds_ "ouch! Should I feel sorry for your husband?" Renee asked "after what he said about you and Dean, then getting Carmella involved...nah" Maryse laughed as Dean covered The Miz for the pin "one...two...three..." the bell rang for the end of the match as Retaliation played "your winner and the NEW Intercontinental Champion...DEAN AMBROSE!" Renee smiled as she and Maryse cheered for Dean, then Maryse went to check on her unconscious husband "'Nee" Renee wondered what Dean had up his sleeve, he had the IC Championship in his right hand and a microphone in his left, gesturing for her to get in the ring "we've been dating eight months now, and I've been wanting to ask you this since Day One" Dean looked down at his petite girlfriend, Renee gasped as Dean dropped the IC belt and pulled out an emerald engagement ring. He knelt on one knee, not caring he was in agony after the match he'd just had, and looked up at his girlfriend "Renee Catherine Elizabeth Young, will you marry me?" The crowd went nuts as the Smackdown live locker room held their breath collectively backstage with Seth and Roman joining them as well to watch this.

Renee couldn't speak, she just nodded and flung herself on Dean to the cheers and wolf whistles from the WWE Universe, the locker room came out and was cheering and clapping the happy couple. Dean grinned down at Renee as she picked up his Championship belt and they left the ring where Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan were waiting with the locker room.

 


End file.
